


La Vie En Rose

by VSawyer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, hamlaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSawyer/pseuds/VSawyer
Summary: I recently discovered this amazingly cute hamlaf song animation, and it just inspired me so, that I created, well, this!Here's the animation link if you wanted to love and appreciate it like I definitely did!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHoqThnyn84





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, vercnicascwyer.

La vie en rose. Translation? Life in pink. That’s Hamilton’s life ever since Lafayette entered it. The frenchman makes this man feel all sorts of pink, his life has just become so, well, pink!

Marquis de Lafayette, a man Hamilton would love until the day he died. Ever since the events of the Reynolds Pamphlet have occurred, the only person who came rushing to Alex’s side was none other than Laf.

“Oh, Laf, my life, I’ve just ruined it. Eliza, she’s gone from my life. Philip probably won’t even want to see his own father due to the embarrassment. Angelica, oh god, Ang can’t even face me.” Rambled Alex, crying into Lafayette’s arms.

“Sh, mon chérie, calm down.” Whispered softly Laf to the weeping Alex. “I’m here for you, tout ira bien.”

Alex, even at his lowest of points, has had Lafayette right there to make everything alright. He was the only one, the only person who’d talk to him, even with that incident, he stuck right by Alex. Lafayette cared dearly for his friend, maybe even more than he thought. Thus began the start of what would become a relationship.

“Hold me close, and hold me fast.”

Lafayette held Alex, he held him, making sure he knew he’d be there for him throughout the new and old ages. It had been a few years after everything had happened. The two confessed to each other the love they had felt inside, and they wed happily. What more could make Alex happier than his husband, Lafayette? 

“This magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose.”

His heart beat fast, Alex felt a rush of emotions whenever he was around his husband. It just felt as if a spell was cast on his heart, it made him feel all warm and pink inside and out. This life of pink, it felt absolutely amazing.

“When you kiss me heaven sighs”

The two were there, cuddling, with Laf holding his cher amour close to him. Both of these men were madly in love with each other. Smooch! The frenchman placed his lips upon Alex’s soft ones, and they had a small passionate kiss. It felt as if this kiss was from heaven. Yes, that’s pretty cheesy, but Ham is quite the cheesy man!

“And though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose.”

Whenever Ham would close his eyes, he’d see his pink filled life. It was just him and his adoring husband, Lafayette. Hey! Maybe they’d add a child into their pink life. Perhaps the name, Simon? Ham thought it’d be quite the cute name. Ham, Laf, and Simon, a perfect family that would soon happen. All three of them in a lovely pink life.

“When you press me to your heart, I’m in a world apart, a world where roses bloom.”

Lafayette softly pressed Hamilton’s head to his heart. Ba bum, ba bum, ba bum was all that was heard, but Laf’s heart beat quickly for Hamilton. The raven-haired male’s face showed a smile, a genuine smile. He felt as if he was in a world, a lovely world where all the roses just bloom. God he loved his marquis.

“And when you speak, angels sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs”

As the two cuddled close, Lafayette, of course, spoke sweet nothings into Alex’s ears. “Tu es l'amour de ma vie, je t'adore, Alexandre.” He would speak, and Gilbert meant it. “Lafayette, je ressens la même chose, mais les mots ne peuvent jamais décrire combien je le sens, mon amour.” Hamilton would reply, looking up to his frenchman. Whenever Laf would speak, it just felt like heaven. His voice was as soft as butter, and him whispering in Ham’s ear would always send shivers down Alex’s spine. In all honestly, anything the frenchman said sounded like absolute love.

“Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose.”

Hamilton stood up and faced his husband. His eyes sparkled with love, and his heart was just attached to Lafayette. “Promettez-vous de rester avec moi pour toujours?” Spoke softly Hamilton, caressing Laf’s well-built face. The frenchman let out a chuckle, and looked into Alex’s eyes as well, “Je promets, mon amour.” And with that he grabbed his adoring husband, and spoiled him with all the kisses in the world. Lafayette gave his heart and soul to Alex, their worlds would be la vie en rose. Forever and always.


End file.
